dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
From Magic to Monsters
From Magic to Monsters is a short story about . It tells of his attempt to control and utilize the power of the mythical Majins. Having acquired the dead body of one, he sets out to replicate it and create a powerful and loyal army of soldiers to conquer the universe for him. However, as he tries to do this, he accidentally awakens a triumvirate of true Majins. One of these true Majins is the legendary . After seeing the magician use near-clones of their race as his slaves, the triumvirate comes together to try and put a stop to Bibidi's plans. This story is told in the form of character studies. The first section analyzes the wizard's successful and failed artificial Majin creations. The second section details Bibidi's encounters with some true Majins. Artificial Majins These are the Bibidi creations. All of these were based off the physical features of an ancient Majin body that Bibidi found. Many of Bibidi's replicas of that Majin had defects in biological composition, mental health, and inherent power. The characters are numbered in the order they were created (for example, Shazo was Bibidi's first creation and Presto was his last). All of these creatures were artificial Majins. Bibidi's ultimate goal was to use them to conquer the universe. Once he found out that there were living true Majins in the universe, however, he turned his attention to capturing those, and he used his artificial Majins to help him do so. Each chapter is a character page, so just click the blue links to see them. I: Majin Shazo II: Majin Khazam III: Majin Abura IV: Majin Ajai V: Majin Taraji VI: Majin Bii VII: Majin Manto VIII: Majin Janto IX: Majin Voilar X: Majin Nikto XI: Majin Jaduu XII: Majin Baranduu XIII: Majin Presto True Majins These are actual members of the Majin race. The Majin race was a very ancient malevolent species created by the high god Amoon. By the time of Bibidi's life, they were considered to be extinct, though the good wizard had a preserved (albeit ancient) corpse of one of the creatures. He used the body as a model for creating his own artificial Majin soldiers. However, when he started producing these false Majins, he caused an ancient triumvirate of true Majins to wake from hibernation. These three are the Majins seen below. They are the only known Majins in the universe. Bibidi's attempt to capture them and utilize their powers to conquer the universe encompasses the second arc of this story. I: Majin Sesami II: Majin Hocus III: Majin Buu Trivia *All character names are based on magical words. *This story shows that Majin Buu isn't the only surviving Majin character. *This story is heavily influenced by a brief remark Akira Toriyama said in a June 2014 Q/A on Dragon Ball. Specifically, the question and answer about the origin of Majin Buu influenced this fan fiction. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting Category:Stories Featuring Bibidi Category:Stories Featuring Babidi Category:Stories Featuring Kid Buu Category:Stories Featuring the Eastern Supreme Kai Category:Stories Featuring Majin Buu